Time Moves On
by xxfanpirexx
Summary: Sequel to FILWAB... Will Bella and Edward be able to withstand the test of time? When popularity again becomes an issue, will they be able to overcome this hurdle once again? Or will the two love bugs get squashed by the heel of karma? COMPLETE!
1. YES!

Hey babes

Hey babes! This is the long awaited (okay, 15 hour) sequel to Fell In Love With A Boy! Chapter one will be posted by later today I hope!!


	2. Something Irresistable

BPOV

BPOV

"JACOB! I don't feel that way for you… I'm flattered, but please, this will be totally awkward, so I think we should stay away from each other until you get over your crush!"

"Bella, can't you see, this isn't a crush! We are fated to be together!"

I shook my head. "No, Jacob, we're not… I hope you know, I love Edward, we are going to college together in a few years, I've known him longer than I've known you, an there is a stronger bond between the two of us than with anyone else!"

"EXACTLY!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said 'there is a stronger bond between the two of us than with anyone else,' that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Jacob, you obnoxious moronic dog, I was talking about me and Edward!"

"You keep telling yourself that, then, Bella. Keep on telling yourself that. I know you want me!"

"Jacob! In a few months, that will be ILLEGAL! And my dad is a cop. I am a law-abiding citizen. You hear me? LAW ABIDING!!"

"Bella," My dad called, coming into the kitchen. "Two things, one, I called Edward, and he is coming over for dinner as well. Second, Bella, your noodles are on fire."

I glanced at the stove. The heat had caused the water to evaporate, and burn the noodles, which were now a flaming mass of goo.

"AUGH!" I grabbed the fire extinguisher, and put out the fire.

"Let's order pizza?"

"Good Idea."

After Charlie left, Jacob turned to me.

"Bella, its us, it always will be… when he leaves you for someone even worse than he is, you will see!"

"Jacob! DON'T SAY THAT! He loves me! He tells me that he does every couple of minutes! He does completely corny things for me, like singing totally stupid songs, just because he says they remind him of me! You would never do that, Jacob! I need a friend from you, and that's all you ever will be!"

Jacob looked down at the ground.

"There always is something totally irresistible about a lost cause…"

Jacob, with his freakishly long legs, crossed the couple feet of floor between us, and shoved his lips against mine. At that exact moment, I heard an agonized, choking voice.

"Bella? What the _heck?_"

A/N THIS IS SOOO NOT A JxB STORY!! I SWEAR!


	3. Last Goodbye

Thank you to the people who voted

Thank you to the people who voted! The answer _was _Angela, so it actually wasn't you telling me what you wanted, but if you knew. So…errrr…yeah. And bye the way…LAURA: I WROTE MORE!! Now stop harassing me in Orchestra (lol.)

Angela limped into the kitchen, clutching at her heart.

"Bella! Get him out of here, I need your help!"

I shoved Jacob out, and sat Angela down into the only chair.

"What the heck happened to you!"

"I tried to do a spell, it totally wiped me out. I used way too much energy, and now I'm using the precious little I have left to talk, and keep my heart breathing. I inadvertently am killing myself."

While she was still talking, I laid my hand over her heart. I imagined some energy flowing from my fingertips, into her heart. Her panting ceased, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. That helped. When was the last time you practiced your power?"

I shuffled foot to foot nervously.

"I can't remember, Ang. With all the stuff going on… Edward, piano lessons, school, I haven't really had time!"

"I understand, Bella, but you need to practice! I don't think you can do much of anything besides what I taught you in the hospital."

As she was thinking these things, I put a quick binding spell on her mouth. She kept talking, obviously not realizing I had bound her voice into an apple on the counter. I took a bite.

"Hey Angela."

Her eyes popped open, and she glared at the apple, she grabbed it from me and ate every last bite of it, and her voice came back, just slightly throatier. Can anyone say 'Little Mermaid'?

"You WITCH!"

"Why yes, yes I am."

"That could have backfired so horribly!!"

"Angela… I knew it wouldn't! I _know _these things!"

"Whatever. Just promise that you will come over and study next week. Okay?"

"Alright I-"

"BELLA!!"

"What, dad?"

"The pizza place is closed. Sorry, but you have to cook. Here's 30 dollars to take to the store."

I drove to the store, buying a new pot, and the necessary ingredients to make shepherd's pie, seeing as spaghetti was out. I was in the bakery, buying croissants for tomorrow's breakfast, when a song started playing in my head. I began softly singing to myself.

"Ain't no headlights on the road tonight

Everybody here is sleeping tight

Ain't nobody gonna find us here

We'll disappear

There's a dancer in the arms of love

And he's dancing on the sky above

And the truth is that we'll never know where love will flow

Aim high

Shoot low

(Gotta aim high, shoot low baby)

At that point, people who were buying things, began to stop and stare. They were clapping, keeping the beat. I sang louder, and stronger.

Ain't no headlights on the road tonight

Ain't nobody here to make it right

Cos we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay

If you had another night to give

I would have another night to live

But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

(The last goodbye)

Is it cloudy where you are tonight?

Are the neon lights shining bright?

Are you looking for a place to stay to get away? (can't get away)

And the days are horses down the hill,

Running fast and there's no time to kill

And the truth is that we'll never know where love will flow

More and more people showed up. Instead of being self conscious like I thought, I sang more powerfully.

Aim high

Shoot low

(Gotta aim high, shoot low baby)

Ain't no headlights on the road tonight

Ain't nobody here to make it right

Cos we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay

If you had another night to give

I would have another night to live

But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

(The last goodbye)

If I could do it over

I'd do it all again (again)

And if I got one more chance I wouldn't change a thing

A few people began taping me with their cell phone cameras.

Aim high

Shoot low

(Aim high, shoot low baby)

Ain't no headlights on the road tonight (tonight)

Ain't nobody here to make it right (make it right)

Cos we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay

If you had another night to give

I would have another night to live (night to live)

But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

Ain't no headlights on the road tonight

Ain't nobody here to make it right (make it right)

Cos we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay (...stay)

If you had another night to give (night to give)

I would have another night to live (night to live)

But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye

A man in a suit walked up to me.

"Nice. My name is James Gigandet. Do you know who I am?"

"James Gigandet, the best talent scout and manager for Bloodlust Records."

"Good. How would you feel about a record deal?"

"I would love it!"

"Good girl. Here's my card. And your name is?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Lacks stage presence. We'll need to work on that."

"What about my first and middle names together? Bella-Marie?"

"Bella-Marie… I like it. Say, Bella-Marie, give me a call when you get home, and I'll schedule for you to come into my studio in Seattle for you to record a demo tape. I'll send it to my buddies at Bloodlust. I have a good feeling about you."

"Thank you so much, Mr.Gigandet!"

"Please, call me James."

I drove home, and prepared dinner. Edward was unable to come over for dinner because Alice and Emmett had done something stupid and pinned it on him. Angela and Jacob were chatting it up. It looked more like Jacob was in love with her, than me. Angela looked terrified. She was probably wishing for Ben.

I went up the stairs to my room, and picked up the phone. I dialed the number on the stiff rectangle of cardboard.

"Hello?"

"James, It's Bella."

"Hello, darling."

"What are you doing on Saturday?"

I could hear the smile in his voice as her replied,

"Making your demo tape."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Yes…

A/N Hey, peoples… I'm baaaaaaaack. It took me a whole week to update, almost… I know exactly how the whole story will go now, and perhaps there will be a sequel to the sequel...maybe. BTW…It really was me, who commented on xxfanpirexx fan's question on Yahoo! Answers. I repeat… THAT WAS ME!! And, If xxfanpirexx fan is reading this… you really need to change your yahoo name. Kind of creepy.


	4. Interesting Broken Sandcastle

On March 8, I went to see James

On March 8, I went to see James.

"Bella-Marie, darling! How are you? (insert Carson Kressley's voice,) Are you ready to do this?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, babe. What are you going to do first? We literally have any music you need."

"Ok…Um… how about Sandcastle Disco?"

"By Solange? Perfect, baby, perfect!"

Who would've known, the wind and the sunshine

Would oh baby, baby

Build up these walls of mine

And I can't see you or breathe you

Cause there's trouble right beneath you

It's all in the night

But oh baby, baby

Come pick me up in your ride

I'm a cool low Jane

with the skip on my feet

I play tough as nails

With my heart on my sleeve

I'm nothing but a sand castle

Baby don't blow me away, away

Baby I know, you do that to all the girls

You know that I'm fragile, Ooh

Bay ba ba ba baby, don't blow me away

Baby I know, you do that to all the girls

You know that I'm fragile, Ooh

Bay ba ba ba baby, don't blow me away

Who would've known, the storm of my past time

Would oh baby, make me

Losing the song of the eye

And I can't believe you or read you

Cause there's pleasure in your preview

It's all in your eyes

But oh Mr. DJ, baby

Can you meet me outside?

You're an old school dude

With the kick on ya shoes

You've got groove in ya hands

The way you spend those tunes

I'm nothing but a sandcastle

Baby don't blow me away, away

Baby I know, you do that to all the girls

Baby I'm fragile, Ooh

Bay ba ba ba baby, don't blow me away

Baby I know, you do that to all the girls

You know that I'm fragile, Ooh

Bay ba ba ba baby, don't blow me away

Ooh, and just like the ocean

Lays right there behind me

Look over my sandcastle

And there's a sight to see

Don't blow me away

Don't blow me baby

Ooh baby I know, you do that to all the girls

You know that I'm fragile, Ooh

Bay ba ba ba baby, don't blow me away

Baby I know, you do that to all the girls

You know that I'm fragile, Ooh

Bay ba ba ba baby, please don't blow me away

Away, away

Away, away

Away, away

"Perfect Bella-Marie! What's next? Something equally mind bottling!"

"Don't you mean mind boggling?"

"No, Bella-Maire. Mind bottling, because all of their thoughts will be trapped in their heads like bottle."

We both sat in silence, thinking about whatever the next track would be when he yelled, making me jump.

"Brown Eyes!"

"By Destiny's Child?"

"Yah!"

"Can I change the lyrics to 'green eyes'? My boyfriend has green eyes…"

"Of course!"

Remember the first day when I saw your face

Remember the first day when you smiled at me

You stepped to me and then you said to me

I was the woman you dreamed about

Remember the first day when you called my house

Remember the first day when you took me out

we had butterflies although we tried to hide

and we both had a beautiful night

The way we held each others hand,

the way we talked, the way we laughed

it felt so good to find true love

I knew right then and there you were the one

ohhhhhh,

I know that he loves me cause told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

When he stares at me you see he cares for me

You see how he is so deep in love

I know that he loves me cause its obvious

I know that he loves me cause its me he trust

and he's missing me if he's not kissing me

and when he looks at me his green eyes tell it so

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed

Remember the first day we had an argument

we apologized and then we compromised

and we've haven't argued since

Remember the first day we stopped playing games

Remember the first day you fell in love with me

it felt so good for you to say those words

cause I felt the same way too

The way we held each other's hands,

the way we talked, the way we laughed

it felt so good to fall in love

and I knew right there and then that you were the one

I know that he loves cause he told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

When he stares at me you see he cares for me

You see how he is so deep in love

I know that he loves me cause it's obvious

I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust

and he's missing me if he's not kissing me

and when he looks at me his green eyes tell it so

I'm so happy, so happy that your in my my life

and baby now that your apart of me

you've showed me

showed me the true meaning of love(the true meaning of love)

and I know he loves me

I know that he loves me cause he told me so

I know that he loves me cause his feelings show

When he stares at me you see he cares for me

You see how he is so deep in love

I know that he loves me cause it's obvious

I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust

and he's missing me if he's not kissing me

and when he looks at me his green eyes tell it so

He looks at me and his green eyes tell it so

"Beautiful! We need to pick 2 more songs, and then I'll send this in overnight mail. I need something punk rockish, and tortured…"

"Green Day?"

"Why not… B-"

"Oulevard of Broken Dreams."

"Right. Whenever you're ready…"

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

"That was fabulous darling… we need one more… one to knock the socks off of the execs…"

"Well, there was one song I wrote a couple months ago…"

"Let me hear it!"

(I KNOW SHE DIDN'T WRITE THIS JUST PLAY ALONG PEEPS!!)

Your favorite food

What you like to do

Your favorite color

Or any other

Thing on your mind

That you'd like to share

'Cause I could stay here

And listen to your every word

Because I'm interested

Can I be an instrument

In changing your life

Is that alright?

Because I'm interested

I'd rather be with you instead

Of anyone else

Because I'm interested in your middle name

Now don't be ashamed

Its between me and you

Everything that we do

So let your guard down because

There's a new girl in town

Gonna turn it around

I hope that you are down

Because I'm interested

Can I be an instrument

In changing your life

Is that alright?

Because I'm interested

I'd rather be with you instead

Of anyone else

I'm wide open, no more secrets

No more lies

Don't wanna look like a fool

But I will

For you

So I'll beg

I'll scream (I'll beg, I'll scream, I'll call, write)

I'll call

I'll write

If that's what it takes for you to be in my life

Because I'm interested

Can I be an instrument

In changing your life

Is that alright?

Because I'm interested

I'd rather be with you instead

Of anyone else

Because I'm interested

Can I be an instrument

In changing your life

Is that alright?

Because I'm interested

I'd rather be with you instead

Of anyone… else…

James grinned at me.

"Baby, you got yourself a demo tape!"

I grinned back.

I had myself a demo tape.

A/N I know there isn't much BxE action yet, but there will be… James is not a bad guy… Edward will make him seem like one, but he's not!

The songs are:

Sandcastle Disco-Solange Knowles

Brown Eyes-Destiny's Child

Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day

Interested-india.arie

Have a great day back at school/work. Yawn.

April!


	5. Revelations

EPOV

EPOV

Bella and I decided to spend the day in Seattle, because she said that she was awaiting some news that she was supposed to get today. We were in a bookstore looking at old paperbacks when she said she needed to tell me something. We sat down in a couple of armchairs, and began to talk.

"Remember when my dad invited you over for dinner, but you couldn't come?"

"Yeah…"

"That night I was at the store, and I began singing a song Alice got stuck in my head. And then it turned out James Gigandet was watching me, and-"

"James Gigandet? From Bloodlust Records?"

"Exactly. Last week, he asked me to come in to record a demo tape to send to his bosses, and today I find out what they think. I wanted you to be here with me."

I looked at her. I couldn't believe it! My Bella, might get a record deal!

"I'm sorry, Edward. I should've told you sooner, asked you first… I-"

I jumped up, pulled her from the chair, and grabbed her by the waist. I began to twirl her around in circles.

"Bella! I am so proud! When is he calling you?"

No sooner than the words left my lips, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

I pressed behind her so that I could hear the other side of the conversation.

_Hello, Bella-Marie. How are you?_

"Good, James. What the deal?"

_Come down, and I'll tell you._

"Ok, bye."

_Bye._

She hung up, and we ran outside. We didn't even bother to get in the car; we just ran the couple of blocks to his office. We got up, and say James spinning around and around in a desk chair.

"Bella-Marie, darling. How are you?"

"You already asked that. I'm fine."

"Good. Bella, my executives said that they loved the demo tape, and that they want to sign you to Bloodlust Records, and begin work on your debut album this week!"

Bella screamed and jumped up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and began jumping up and down.

"Edward! Yes!"

In that moment, she was not unlike Alice. I picked her up and spun her again.

"Bella," James said, interrupting her high. "They want to put Green Eyes, or Interested on your first album. Your choice."

Bella signed the necessary forms, and we left, to tell our family.

NEW POLL-BELLAS ALBUM-YOU PICK THE SONGS!


	6. Immeasurable

**Sorry! Because it's taking me so long to update, here's a sneak peek. I am writing next chapter right now. Here you go, my babes! Guess what it means, and you get a 'real' sneak peek.**

I looked up into Edward's green eyes. The time before I saw him next would be immeasurable. It might be weeks, months, if the time dragged on. Edward would not be able to be there. I would be alone. I would have no solace, confidant, or love in this next week. It would be me, in my singular mind.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked.

I gazed into his eyes for another long moment.

"I'm sure."

My angel smiled at me, but it did not reach his eyes.

"I'll miss you, Edward."

"Yeah…"


	7. Alone

A/N I couldn't think of a way to write the revealing scene. I wrote it about 7 times, and then scrapped it every single time. Some had them telling, and some people *Charlie* forbidding it… them not getting to tell because Alice was on a mega hyper rush… Emmett was upside down for reasons unknown to me…and then there were the others, that were forms of all of these, but in the end, I decided to skip it for the time being, and come back later, so that I could get another chapter out. I've also been sick for a long 5 days, and I've had a constant temp. of 103.5. Moving on… after the reveal, everyone now knows about Bella's record deal, and the fact that she will be going to New York the next day, seeing as "the sooner she gets to work on that record, the sooner she's done!" Bella is leaving in a day; bxe's anniversary is in a week…and on with the story…!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

There. I had officially put the last of my tee shirts into my suitcase for my trip to New York to record my album. Edward was eagle spread on my bed, talking.

"…so my mother said that I can fly over the night before our anniversary, and then spend a couple nights out there with you. Which hotel are you staying in?"

I blushed.

"Actually, James is letting me have his winter home for the week, so I don't have to pay for the expense. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Bella, why would there be anything wrong with it? It's _James_, your manager, I don't think that anything will happen between you two that shouldn't, I trust you." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

I looked around my room. I had all of the material things I needed for my trip, like a new wardrobe, handpicked by one Ms. Mary Alice Cullen, and a ton of various face and hair products from Alice's friend from her school in Seattle, Rosalie.

But I also wanted to take some other things with me. I wanted to take a scrapbook of pictures of Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I (Rosalie is not "officially" here yet) at the park, and we were all throwing leaves at each other. Esme had taken the pictures, and made this book for us. I also took a necklace my mother had given me, as we parted. She had almost been glad when I was gone, it was so annoying. I also grabbed a CD of Edward singing and playing his piano. I was all packed, ready to go.

"Edward…"

"Bella, I really am going to miss you."

"Yeah. I wish you could be there with me."

He stood up, and walked over to me, lifting my chin with his finger.

"Bella, I will be. You know that if you feel me there, I will be. When you feel lonely, just imagine me there. OK?"

I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I love you?"

He smiled at me.

"I love you, too."

I looked at my alarm clock.

"Edward! Look at the time! It's 11:35! I'm leaving at 8 tomorrow morning, we need to get to sleep."

This time, _he_ nodded, and I lay down on my bed. He turned off my light, submerging the room in darkness. After 5 minutes, I bit.

"OK, I give, where are you?"

"Um… trying to sleep?"

"_Where?"_

"I'm on that inflatable mattress you so graciously put out for me. Now if you'll excuse me…"

I was shocked.

"Edward! That mattress is there because I had Alice and my friend, Angela, spend the night! My bed only holds two, and Angela needed somewhere to sleep. I just haven't moved it yet."

I heard his chuckle in the darkness.

"Oh. I thought you were trying to give me a message. In that case…"

I felt the springs in my bed jump, and protest.

"I'll sleep up here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He bent down, and kissed the top of my head, as I closed my eyes, lying beside my love, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke with the feel of a pair of soft, cool lips pressing themselves to my forehead.

"Wake up…"

"I'm up…I'm up! Although… you could kiss me again, I think I need it…"

"Nice try. You taxi will be here in an hour, I let you sleep, but now you need to get ready."

I sighed, and dragged myself out of my bed. I guess, now that I was actually leaving, that I realized just how much I would miss this place over the next few weeks. I quickly dressed, throwing on a pair of sweats, and a maroon, striped, hoodie of Edward's. I grabbed my messenger bag with the laptop Emmett had given me, as a: Sorry I squished you gift. How kind of him. I liked it because it had a built in web cam, and, even better? Edward had a computer exactly like it, so we could use the web cam all of the time.

I trudged down the stairs, and planned to grab a banana and then wait for the cab. But no…while I was dressing, somebody *Edward * was cooking me a huge breakfast.

"What the…"

"I decided to play the good boyfriend card, and cook. You know, just so that when you puke your guts out in the airport, you have some reminder of me!" He said, with that annoyingly handsome smile.

"Nice." I started eating, seeing as my cab was coming in 20 minutes. I got done with most of it, before we heard a honk. The ride to the airport took an amazingly short time, and soon Edward and I were standing out on the runway outside of Bloodlust Record's private jet. Which, I now had anytime access to.

I looked up into Edward's green eyes. The time before I saw him next would be immeasurable. It might be weeks, months, if the time dragged on. Edward would not be able to be there. I would be alone. I would have no solace, confidant, or love in this next week. It would be me, in my singular mind.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" he asked.

I gazed into his eyes for another long moment.

"I'm sure."

My angel smiled at me, but it did not reach his eyes.

"I'll miss you, Edward."

"Yeah…"

James ran out of the plane, and grabbed me by the wrist,

"Bella-Marie! We need to go! Come on, darling!"

I let James pull me into the plane. I turned, and I saw Edward staring at me. As the plane began to roll, Edward began to chase after it. He ran a few yards, and then stopped. He stared after us, and then turned and jogged back towards the waiting cab.

Alone…


	8. Delilah In the Morning

**Hey… did you guys give up? Seriously, not so many reviews on that last one people! I mean, I only got 4 reviews! It's kind of a hit on my ego. If you don't like it, I will delete it, no reason to take up space on my hard drive. Anyway, I was reading a story by british-bella, and I realized something. You need to review on stories, or we (authors) feel like no on even is reading. So, please, for my sanity, review! I didn't want to start being like "10 reviews before next chapter!" but I might, and, reviews on this story are so few and far between, that I could write a lot more, like maybe even 4 updates a year! I'm kind of happy though, because DelilahTCullen let me use her name!**

BPOV

"Hey guys, this is Bella! xxfanpirexx says…'that all of my 'hit' songs already exist, but ignore that'. And she couldn't put it in an author note, no one reads them."

I had no clue why some people took years between albums, I mean, come on! I'd been in New York for exactly 3 days, and I already had over half of my songs recorded! James had somehow talked with WZYH and had gotten me an interview, _and_ they were going to play my debut song, 'Innocence'.

I had a block of time, 20 minutes, in which they were going to do an interview, because apparently, the station manager is related to James' boss, and loves my song.

I feel special.

I really do, though. If you think about it, I got a record deal; a possible hit song on a very popular radio station, and an album in the span of a month. Again, I feel special.

I was getting dressed to go down to the station. I know you are probably thinking, _why is she getting dressed to go to a radio station, it's not like we'd know the difference…"_

Well! It makes a difference to the people who _will_ be seeing me.

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

I opened the door, and ran up the stairs. I was late!

"_And that was Beyoncé with her single, 'If I Were A Boy.' My friend James sent me this demo tape for this young girl, her name's Bella/Marie, and she's straight from Forks, Washington. She's got her song that is her debut single, "Innocence' which we will play after this break, followed by an interview, on The Delilah Grock Morning Show."_

Holy. Crap. This is it. In I go…

"Bella/Marie, what a pleasure to see you. That tape of yours…wow! When is the album coming out?"

"Hopefully, as soon as I finally finish the recording! But soon, very soon."

"Great. OK, we're on in 2 minutes. Get yourself situated." Delilah handed me a bottle of water. "You'll be needing this."

I took the water, as Delilah grabbed one for herself.

"_On in 5…4…3…2…"_

"_Welcome back to the Delilah Grock Morning show! We've got Bella/Marie, a young starlet from Forks, Washington, who's debut album, In Secret Places, comes out this month. Bella, how do you feel about that?"_

"_Well, Delilah, I'm really happy. I can't believe that I, the girl from Smalltown, USA, gets to record an album at Bloodlust!"_

"_Yes, that would we overwhelming. But, we'll have the answer to many more questions after her debut single, Innocence! So, here it is, for the first time ever, Bella/Marie, with her single, Innocence!"_

I sat back, and heard my voice coming out of a speaker by Delilah.

Waking up I see that everything is OK

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here

It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant

Makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliance

Please don't go away

Cause I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

"_And _that_ was Bella/Marie with her new single, Innocence! So, Bella/Marie, a few questions we just got from listeners! _

_From Jessica C. –Bella/Marie, Sum yourself up in 5 words!_

_Interesting question! Bella?"_

"_Um… Jessica, so you have a grudge! Oh, wow! Um, quirky, spastic, creative, spunky, and…um, full-of-attitude! That's five."_

"_Oh, nice response! Next question: Julian R.- Do you have a boyfriend?_

_Ha ha! I can bet that many men in the country are now wondering the same thing. Do you, or are you going to be on Hollywood's most wanted any day now?"_

"_No, actually, I have a very sweet boyfriend named Edward back home, who's coming to visit me tonight! He's totally fabulous."_

"_Ooh, this Edward seems like a real lucky fellow. Tell us more. Looks?"_

"_He's about 6'2'', with bronze hair, that is _always_ in his eyes, and he looks like a male model. Way out of my league."_

"_Hunny, I don't think there is such thing as out of your league! Gawd, I wish this was television, because most of NY would be jealous that I get to sit in the studio with you. OK, one last question: Peterwick W. asks you- where did most of the inspiration on your album come from?"_

"_Well there are a lot of love songs, dedicated to a certain person cough, Edward Cullen, that's you, cough, and the rest are really just dance and feel-good songs. But, if I had to say one inspiration that was not Edward, I would say his older sister, Alice, my best friend. She really helped me through every hard patch in my life. Even when Edward was in a coma a little ways back, she stopped to comfort me, rather than wallow in grief, and I love her so much."_

"_Well, Bella/Marie, you seem like a really swell girl. Now, as arranged with my good friend, James Gigandet, you will be performing two songs off of your album, In Secret Places, on air, correct?"_

"_Yes that is… did James tell you which two?"_

"_No, he said you'd know…"_

And I did.

I handed a rough tape to the disc jockey, and he put it in. I mouthed, "tracks 4 and 8."

He nodded, and I adjusted the main mic, that Delilah usually uses.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Delilah grabbed the second mic.

"Wow, not bad. I'll give tickets to out Big Block Party to whoever can guess the inspiration behind this… caller line one, you are on Delilah Grock in the Morning."

"_Is it Bella/Marie's secret boyfriend's mother's brother's best friend?"_

"_Err…no. But you are so close! Caller line two,, you are on Delilah Grock in the Morning."_

"Edward."

"_Of course, and who is this?"_

"_Well, I'm shocked if Bella doesn't know…."_

Delilah looked at me with her raised eyebrows.

I motioned for the mic to be turned back on.

"_Hey, Edward, baby. What's up?"_

Delilah gasped.

"_Ladies and gents, the lucky man who wears Ms. Swan on his arm!"_

"_Well, Delilah, I do believe that is backwards. I am all Bella's, in mind, and soul."_

The tekkie crew all did a collective 'aww', and I got ready to sing my second song.

Today is a winding road

Thats taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Today in the blink of an eye

I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried

I tried to read between the lines

I tried to look in your eyes

I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside

I gotta find a way out

Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road

Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa

Today I'm on my own

I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know

And now I'm itching for the tall grass

And longing for the breeze

I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe

I gotta find a way out

Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain,

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope

I'm wrapped up in vines

I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time

Strike me down with lightning

Let me feel you in my veins

I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road

That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

Oh baby bring on the pain

And listen to the thunder

"_Well, New York, that was Bella/Marie, this is Delilah, thanks for listening!"_

And that was my debut. It felt good. Now, only 3 hours until I saw Edward again!

**Now I get to watch Heroes, and it's Twilight preview. Who's going on opening day? I am!**


	9. Changes

A/N Thank you DeliahTCullen for your little shout out/recommendation/free advertising! I really appreciate it! Chapter 10, hot off the press!

The time was passing so slowly! When I was alone, and working day and night, the time just flew by, but now… Edward's coming, and it's taking forever! I glanced up at the clock. I had 2 hours left. I sat back, and began tapping out a beat that had been running through my head on my thighs.

"What is that?"

"Oh, hey, James. Nothing, just a beat that's been running through my head."

"Doesn't sound like nothing… can you free style?"

"_Why?"_

"If you can, then I want to see what you come up with for that beat."

I began tapping again.

So take one word, you said

You put it in your bed

I rest my tiny head on your pillow

You wonder where you're going next

I've got my hair pushed to your chest

And now you're hoping

That someone will let you in

Well, I swear I'll let you in

You know I'll let you in

Oh Edward, you

So don't let anyone scare you

You know that I'll protect you

Always, now through the thick and thin

Until the end

You better watch it

You know you don't cross it

Because, I'm always here for you

And I'll be here for you

I know, I know, I know

I know how it feels

Believe me, I've been there

And I know, I know, I know

I know what it feels like

Tell me, Edward

And I'll swim the ocean for you

The ocean for you

Whoa, Edward

And I'll swim the ocean for you

The ocean for you

Whoa, Edward

Oh you, darling

Now it's gonna get harder

And it's gonna burn brighter

And it's gonna feel tougher

Each and every day

So let me say, that I love you

You're all I've ever wanted

All I've ever dreamed of to come

And yes you did come

I want you so bad, can you feel it too?

You know I'm so, I'm so in love with you

I want you, so much

I need you, so much

I need your, I need your, your touch

And I'll swim the ocean for you

The ocean for you

Whoa, Edward

And I'll swim the ocean for you

The ocean for you

Whoa, Edward

And I'll swim the ocean for you

The ocean for you

Whoa, Edward

And I'll swim the ocean for you

The ocean for you

Whoa, Edward

And you never, ever let me in

(Let me in)

And you never, ever let me in

(Let me in)

And you never, ever let me in

(Let me in)

And you never, ever let me in

Throughout my little spazz attack there, James was on my computer, sending an email to Delilah, probably, thanking her for the interview. I happened to glance up, and see the scrapbook of the pictures of Edward and I. I couldn't wait any longer! I had to see him! To my dismay, I burst out crying. James pulled me over to him, and pushed my head against his shoulder.

"It's okay, Bella, it'll be okay."

"It's just getting so hard to wait! I wish he was here now!"

"I understand, I mean, when my boyfriend is gone…"

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Um, yeah? You didn't know?"

"No! I'm not spectacularly observant, James. Edward was afraid that you would try some 'moves' on me while I was here."

"Nope. I wouldn't dream of it, honey."

He leaned over and kissed me.

"See, nothing!"

I laughed, which I think was his intent.

"See, there you go. There's always something."

I reached over and hugged him.

"Thanks James."

"Sure, Bella. I'm always here for you. Think of me, not only as your manager, but as a friend."

"Ok."

I hugged him again, and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, kid."

"You too, James."

It was then that I heard the velvet voice I had been starving for. And it didn't sound happy.

"Bella?"

A/N I didn't want it to come to this, but I really feel like the amount of reviews are lacking. Could I have maybe, 45? I have 31 now, that's not asking _too_ much.


	10. Apologies

I stepped off the plane, and into a taxi waiting on the airstrip (can the do that?) to go to James' house. I wasn't entirely comfortable with Bella staying there with him, but I didn't have a choice.

The cab dropped me off right in front of his house, and I went to knock on the door. MY hand was inches from the handle, when I heard muted voices coming out of an open window. I didn't want to, but I walked over to listen.

I saw James kissed Bella. He said something to her, and she laughed, and hugged him.

They exchanged a couple more seconds of dialog, and then she hugged him again, and he kissed her forehead. I went over and opened the door.

"I love you, kid."

"You too, James."

"Bella?"

"Edward! Hi!"

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Is everything alright?" she raised her perfect eyebrows.

"Outside, Bella."

She followed me out the door.

"What was that?"

"What?" she seemed genuinely surprised.

"What? It's our anniversary, and I see you kissing another guy, and telling him that you love him. That's what!"

Bella began to laugh, her face turning slightly pink.

"Isabella! It's not funny!" At the use of her real name, she sobered up.

"Edward, James is just a friend!"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to go."

"No, don't" she reached out and placed her hand on my chest.

"Stay…"

"Bye."

Bella ran out in front of me, and locked the door, leaning against it.

"You are going to sit your little butt on that bench, and listen to me. James is my manager. He is not hitting on me. I love him the same way I love your brother and Jasper. You need to calm down!"

"But you were kissing him!"

Bella burst out laughing.

"Edward! James, is gay!"

I looked down, embarrassed.

"But then why were you two kissing?"

"I was telling him about my wonderfully overprotective boyfriend who was afraid of him swooping down and stealing me, when he kissed me, and said that there was nothing appealing about that!"

I felt horrible!

"Bella, I-"

"It's okay, Edward," she rested her small hand on my face. "I would totally think the same thing!"

We kissed for a couple of seconds, and then she asked me.

"Do you want to come in?"

I laughed, and nodded. She led me into the home, where James was still on the couch.

"Edward, I-"

"Let's just forget it, James."

"Mkay."

"Edward, let's go out to dinner."

"Sure."

"James, we'll be back in a few hours."

"Have fun kids!" he said with a wink.

_Creepy._


	11. FEB

**This is the prologue to a story i am writing with my friend Kate, and that story is now up. It is called Friends, Enemies, and Back Again. Our account name is fanpire girls, and I suggest you go check it out, chapter one is up now!**

I gazed into the twin pools that were his eyes, amazed to see them looking back. I lowered my head, ashamed at being caught staring. Seconds later, I glanced back up, to see he was still staring, looking into my eyes as if he could see into my soul. His flawless lips mouths two words at me:

"I'm sorry."

I knew in that instant, that those words had just unknowingly changed my destiny. He smiled his perfect crooked smiled, and stood to leave the crowded cafeteria. I followed behind him, as he undoubtedly knew I would. He entered an empty room, still smelling of the two-dozen adolescents who had only just vacated the space. I grabbed his elbow, effectively spinning him around. Before I lost my adrenaline rush, I solidly kissed him, our marble bodies colliding. We pulled away, gasping for unneeded air.

"Apology accepted."

I spun on my heel, and glided out of the room, leaving behind a dazed Edward still trying to secure air into his breathless, still, and useless lungs.


	12. Got to be kidding

Hey! It's me! I think...

Anyhoo... you know how I told you I'm writing that story with twilightgirl473? Any one reviews on this story, and then on it, get a sneek peek! To this, story, that is. We only have 2 reviews, and none of them are from people I see reviewing this... and I have it on my favorite story list, and fanpire girls is one of my favorite authors now... so can you guys please R&R? Thank you people! And chapter 14 of this story will be up sometime soon.

Ali


	13. ACTUAL CHAPTER!

Edward and I had had a very nice week, and, thankfully, Laurent, James' boyfriend was in town, so James stopped making passes at Edward. Edward had gone home two days before me, so that he could go to school. James and the other people at Bloodlust were positive that my CD would do great, but we didn't know yet. The CD had come out last night, and I was back in Forks, getting ready for school. I loved living in Forks, because its small size kept people slightly out of the cultural loop. AKA, none of them would know what was going on in my life, pertaining to my new job.

James had insisted on buying me a new car, and taking Truck Sr. to the dump. I would miss him, he was a good truck. Oh, well. They bought me a red Mazda RX-8 [my dad had a 1985 Mazda RX-7 that I got to ride in ONCE (I was 5) that ROCKED!]. I sped into the parking lot, as the people looked at me, and Edward, who was in the passenger. We got out of the car, and, surprisingly, almost everyone in the parking lot ran up to me with either a picture, CD, or notebook that they wanted me to sign.

"…I loved your CD, Bella! Please, I need your autograph!…"

"…I'm Eric Yorkie from the school newspaper, can I minute to talk to you…"

"…Why the heck are you all drooling over her! She's a stupid moron who can't sing! If you want to hear real singing listen to this-"

The majority of the people in the parking lot screamed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Idiots…" she muttered, and walked off.

A group of seniors was clustered around my car. I spotted Angel amid them ( in this, Angela is a year older than Bella). I tossed her my keys, she just gaped at me.

"Go for it."

She shook her head, sending masses of brown ringlets flying.

"I couldn't…"

"Do it. Take Ben, too."

They hopped in my car, and sped off.

Edward and I walked to class together, and the first three periods went well. But, in fourth…

My phone began to ring in the middle of a lecture.

"Who's phone is that?" Mr. Buttons barked.

I yanked it out of my pocket.

"Sorry! I thought I turned it off!"

"Oh, Bella, it's you. It's Ok, I really don't mind."

"Thank you Mr. Buttons."

"Please," he said in a 'sexy' voice, "Call me Bernie."

I shuddered, and averted my eyes. He was swaying his hips trying to draw attention to his flab pack. Urg.

I glanced down at my phone to read the text that had caused such a traumatizing experience.

B-

_I got u a gig in Seattle 2 promote ur CD any1 from ur skool who goez getz a free CD. –J_

I quickly typed out my reply.

And if I decline?

No more than two seconds later, I had my answer.

_U wont. C u tonite 4 the Smile Club._

How the heck had be gotten me a gig at Smile? They had really long lines, and only the cool and popular people could get in. And anyone who played their music there was a guaranteed hit.

Mr. 'Call Me Bernie', called the class to attention.

"Class! Tonight at the Smile in Seattle, Bella will be singing songs for the Music Bash '08! Anyone from Forks High who shows up gets a free CD, all you have to do is show them your student ID. That is tonight at 7!"

Half the kids in the class looked at me with adoration in their eyes, and the other half was plainly jealous.

The rest of the day went really smoothly, but I was slightly stressing about the whole Smile thing, because Music Bash was where they have two types of musicians: the hot, up and coming, and those who have made a name for themselves and are huge Hollywood celebrities.

And apparently they thought that I should be there, among groups like: Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco, M.I.A., Christina Auguliera, Beck, and they thought that _I_ belonged there. Holy crud.

Now…to call Alice and Rosalie so they can play Bella Barbie getting me ready…

A/n Hey... I have a new story up: Cullen Cliches, tell me what you think!


	14. Bang the Doldrums

Ali and Rose had just finished getting me dressed when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"BELLA BABY!"

"Hi."

"I gave some of the people who are going to be at Smile tonight your phone number, and remember, some of them will be actors, too. It'll be a night for great publicity. I have to go, Laurent needs new skinny jeans, I'll see you in an hour?"

"OK, bye."

No sooner than I hung up, did my phone begin to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Bella/Marie?"

"Yes…"

"Hi, this is Lauren Conrad, I heard your songs on the radio, so I bought your CD when it came out last night. I'm going to go to Smile to see you tonight, good luck."

"Oh, Ok, Lauren. I'll see you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

I went into the kitchen, and made myself some toast to snack on. I was about to take a bite when my phone rang again.

"Bella?"

"This is she."

"Hi, this is Jessica Biel."

"Oh, hi, Jessica."

"You're going to be at Smile tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes, I will."

"I'll see you there, ok, Bella?"

"Sure, bye Jessica!"

"Bye!"

(I used those two celebs for a reason…)

30 minutes later, I was in the limo with James headed towards Smile. I was on my way in, when the bouncer stopped me.

" There are two girls who say they go to school with you, but they don't have an ID."

I looked back. There, in line, were four people who simultaneously waved at me. Lauren Conrad, Jessica Biel, Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley.

"Jessica, Lauren! Over here!"

The Jessica B. and Lauren C. walked over to me.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi."

"Let's go."

The three of us walked in, leaving Jessica S. and Lauren M. standing there with their eyes wide, and mouths open.

"_Will Bella Swan please go backstage."_

"I have to go guys, I'll see later?"

"Bye Bella!"

I waved at my new friends and went back.

TMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMOTMO

I looked at the list that had our order for performing.

Panic at the Disco

Fall Out Boy+Bella/Marie

Beck

Jimmy Eat World

The Killers

Razorlight

Panic had the first set, and then after that, I would be performing with Fall Out Boy.

Panic played I write sins, Lying is the most fun, That Green gentleman, and Nine in the Afternoon.

"_And Now…Fall Out Boy, and Bella/Marie!"_

Out of nowhere, Patrick Stump appeared next to me (lol. Don't hate me, but I say that he is totally babe-alicious. Haha.)

"We are going to sing Grand Theft Autumn, Homesick at Space Camp, I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me, Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Bang the Doldrums. Do you know those songs?"

"Yeah…"

Then Pete's voice came out of the speakers.

"_Please stand, for your national anthem."_

This was it.

Patrick and I stepped onto the stage.


	15. Grand Theft Autumn

A/N I just had a burst of 'creative juices' and decided to pop out a couple chapters. Anyone who didn't get the please stand for your national anthem thing, needs to see the live video of Grand Theft Autumn from the Live in Phoenix CD. Good stuff, right there. And hope all of you have a happy holiday season! I am almost 13! Can I get a what-what? No? Well… that's not too nice. Meanies. Did anybody actually give me a what-what, because if you did, you are now my new best buddies. To an extent. Lol.

Cyber Pimping: Please! GO READ XTWILIGHTFOREVERX'S STORY SECRETS! IT'S ON MY FAVORITES!

Now that I have that out of the way…

BPOV

Patrick and I stepped onto the stage to the screams of the celebrities and civilians packed into Smile.

Patrick stepped up to the first mike, and I walked to the one beside him.

(_Patrick,_ **Bella**, Both)

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town._

When I wake up,  
I'm willing to take my chances on  
the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice  
I wrote this for you (for you, so...)

**I need him  
You could be him  
You could be an accident but you're still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.  
**_  
_**Where is my boy tonight?  
I know he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what we know:  
**you the last good thing about this part of town.  
_  
Someday I'll appreciate in value,  
get off my ass and call you...  
{but for} the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on  
at four in the afternoon._

You need him  
I could be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

1-2-3-4!  
_  
_Where is my boy tonight?  
I know he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what we know:  
_you were the last good thing about this part of town.  
__  
_**(Won't find out) He won't find out  
(Won't find out) He won't find out  
**_  
_Where is that boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what we know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is that boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what we know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town.

The audience went wild. I was amazed that none of the words were forgotten in my nervousness, but know I was on a high. Pete's voice rang out again.

"Every one wanted to be an astronaut. But they just get homesick at space camp."

(_Patrick_, **Bella,** Both)

**Landing on a runway in Chicago and I'm grounding all my dreams  
of ever really seeing California, because I know what's in between  
is something sensual in such non-conventional ways.  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't (say).  
**  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
(Tonight I'm writing you) a million miles away****

**Tonight is all about "We miss you"** _(We miss you) "We miss you"_ **(We miss you)  
**Tonight is all about "We miss you"  


_And I can't forget your style or your cynicism,  
somehow it was like you were the first to listen to everything we said.  
My smile's an open wound without you...and my hands are tied to pages inked to bring you back.  
_  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
(Tonight I'm writing you) a million miles away

_Tonight is all about "We miss you" _**(We miss you) "We miss you"** _(We miss you)  
_Tonight is all about "We miss you now"

These friends are, new friends are golden _[x3]_  
These friends are, new friends are...

Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
These friends are, new friends are golden

I saw Edward and the gang in the front row. Edward was cheering the loudest, and I saw a girl walk up to him. She rubbed her chest on his, and he took a step back. She said something to him, and he pointed at me. I heard the girl's voice ring out: "You are _not_ dating _Bella/Marie!"_

He smiled and waved at me. I blew him a kiss, and smiled. Random Girl No. 3 rolled her eyes, and walked away.

_(Patrick, _**Bella, **Both, Pete)

_We take sour sips from life's lush lips  
and we shake, shake, shake the hips in relationships  
Stomp out this disaster town  
You'll put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know  
you're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding."_

And we might've started singing just a little soon  
We're throwing stones at a glass moon  
  
Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, whoa-oh  
  
**We keep the beat with your blistered feet  
And we bullet the words at the mockingbirds singing  
Slept through the weekend and dreaming  
Of sinking with the melody off the cliffs of eternity  
Got postcards from my former selves saying: "How've you been?"**

**We might've said goodbyes just a little soon  
(Stomp out this disaster town)  
Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon  
**  
Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning  
Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, ohh…

It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche  
When the pearls in our shells got up to dance  
You call me a bad tipper of the cradle  
Tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns  
We're the has-beens of husbands  
Sharpening the knives of young wives  
Take two years and call me when you're better  
Take teardrops of mine, find yourself wetter

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning  
Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning

I remembered the next song, and how Pete had decided to announce it.

Patrick and I began to harmonize:

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Pete screamed out: "But we're not that band, this ain't that song, and this ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race!"

(_Patrick,_ **Bella**, both)

_I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in, yeah  
_  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on  
But I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate  


**  
I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Prima donnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars,  
No, more like p-p-p-parties**

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This bandwagon's full  
Please, catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate  
  
_Yeahh…  
Whoa-ohh_

_All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
_**And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
**Sing, until your lungs give out

_**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
**__(Now you)_**  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**  
_(Wear out the groove)  
_**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**  
_(Sing out loud)_  
**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
**_(Oh, oh)_  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate  


Patrick and I clasped hands and bowed. I exited the stage, and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Good job, baby!"

Edward spun me around a few times, and we decided to leave because I was so tired. I ended up spending the night at the Cullen's, and as Edward and I lay in his bed, my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, I had a feeling that things were about to change. And that they weren't about to change for the better.

A/N If you want to get picky, then yeah, I did leave out I slept… and changed it to This Ain't A scene. It fit better, and I love Pete's line introducing it. He says that on the DVD, and they sing PATD, too. Lol. And, about the PM, I have been getting: I _know_ that Edward hasn't been in here much. But he _will_ become a more important character later in the story. He is sort of a minor character currently, but give it some time!


	16. Tonsil Hockey

A/N Do you guys think that you can get me 100 reviews by Easter? If you do, I will be forever grateful! Has anyone else seen the movie Speak or read the book? They kick nuggets!

BPOV

James called me the next morning. He told me that there was a contest going on, and whatever school who's name get picked (all high school's in the country) get a concert from me, free of charge. I also had to get ready, because I had a promotional concert in Salt Lake, BloodLust's jet would fly me too and from, in about forty five minutes each way.

The concert wasn't different from any of the others I had done, so I won't even bother to describe it to you.

Tyler Crowley was also holding a party that night at his house: his parents were in Reno for a funeral.

For the party, Alice dressed me up in a pink mini dress with yellow and neon blue stars, lightning bursts, and hearts. Oddly enough, I agreed to wear a pair of heels without being forced. Alice and Rose had flat ironed my hair, and I looked pretty good.

The party was like any other adolescence party: ridiculously loud music, drunken kids, and people dancing in ways that could make a hooker blush. Parties were not my scene, but I went for Alice and for 'publicity' as James so subtly put it. If I had my way, I would not be there at all, I would be at home watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy in my sweatpants, with a quart of Chunky Monkey.

Edward and I had been dancing, writhing, on the dance floor together, and I was getting thirsty. I went into the kitchen and found an unopened can of cola, thankfully, there _were_ un-alcoholic drinks there. I drank my soda in the kitchen: I couldn't dance while holding it, and I was slightly afraid of leaving it unattended.

After my soda was gone, I walked back towards the living room where Lady GaGa was pumping through an enormous pair of speakers. I was almost there, when a body pressed into mine.

"Bella…"

"Mike?"

For the most part, I hadn't seen Mike Newton until that day when Edward and I were doing choir tryouts. The choir teacher had had a stroke, and seeing as the left side of her face was immobile, it put a hinder on her singing.

"Bella, do you want a drink?"

"I just had something to drink."

"No, but this is something that I made. It has some really _rare_, hard liquor in it. Do you want some?"

"Mike, I don't drink. It's not exactly good for my image."

"Who cares? Is it your little 'sissy boyfriend' Eduardo?"

"No. I care. I don't want to be a stupid girl who gets drunk, and goes crazy. _That's not who I am._"

Mike just smiled at me. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the laundry room adjacent to the hallway we were standing in. I shoved back at him, and he slipped on a puddle on Cheer, and fell, hitting his head on the corner of the washing machine.

I had to get out of here.

I closed the door, and placed a large umbrella stand in front of a door so that he could not get out; he would be weak after he regained consciousness.

I speed walked into the living room, this time actually making it in.

"Edward?"

I walked around the room, looking for the bronze hair that would point out my Adonis.

And then I found him.

Playing tongue hockey with Lauren Mallory. With his hands buried deep in her hair.


	17. Honestly

"What the hell, Cullen?"

Edward shoved Lauren off of him.

"Edward, I thought you said she wouldn't see us!"

Edward stared at her. "I never said that!"

I glared at him the same way that Rosalie often looked at Emmett. "Does that mean that you didn't care if I saw?"

"Bella! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it?"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella, this isn't what it looks like?"

"Well, Edward," I put my hands on my hips "it looked liked you were making out with her. Now, if that's not what it was, them tell me what it was? Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? She was choking and your hands were otherwise busy, so your tongue had to pull the blockage out? Because I must be mistaken. Please, Edward. Tell me what actually happened, seeing as I am so mistaken. Won't you, Edward?"

"Bella, I-"

"No, Isabella, it was exactly as it looked. Your boyfriend came on to me, because I am so much _better_ than you."

"Bella! I swear! She came on to me!"

"No, I didn't. You're ex-boyfriend just _finally_ realized that I am so much better."

I needed to leave. I needed to get Alice, and get out. I called her, and she picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Alice! I need to go home."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Please, Alice, I need to get out of here."

"OK, I'll be downstairs in a second. Bye."

"Bye, Alice."

I went outside to wait for Alice, and Edward came out to talk to me.

"Bella, you know I love you, don't be like this!" he begged.

"No, Edward. You should've thought about that before you played tonsil hockey with Malibu Barbie over there."

"Bella, I swear! I was waiting for you, and she came in and just kissed me."

"You didn't appear to be protesting. Your hands were in her hair, and it takes two people to kiss."

"Yeah, I was kissing her back." I felt my body go into auto lock. "So that she would let go sooner. I was also trying to pull her off of me. You have to believe me!"

Suddenly, my little pixie was right beside me.

"No, she doesn't. And she won't, will you Bella?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

I grabbed Alice's hand, and together we ran to her Porsche.

"Bella, what did he do?"

"He was kissing Lauren Mallory."

Alice gasped, and balled her tiny hands into fists.

"I'm going to _kill_ him! Gr!"

I pulled out my phone, and pressed speed dial 2.

"Hello?"

"James, can I stay, I need to get out of here."

"Uh, can you sleep on the couch, because- Laurent, stop that, I'm on the phone! Sorry, Bella. Laurent is here, so can you sleep on the couch?"

"Yes, James. I just need to get out of here. Even if you made me sleep on the floor, I would just be glad to have somewhere else to go."

"Alright, Bella-Laurent! Stop!-I'll come get you."

"I'm at Alice's house, you remember where that is, right?"

"Yes. I'll be there in an hour- LAURENT!"

After we hung up, Alice took me into the guestroom that they had turned into my room (not like I ever slept in there), and we emptied my closet and bookshelves. There were about 10 or 11 suitcases that Alice had lying around that she filled with clothes she had bought for me, and quite a few boxes of books. We had Jasper and Emmett helping us carry all of the stuff downstairs, when James pulled up.

The door opened, and it wasn't James, but Laurent.

"James just twisted his back a few minutes ago and was in no condition to drive, so he had me come get you. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, can you help Emmett and Jasper carry the bags out to your car?"

"Yeah."

The minute Laurent walked in the house, Edward's Volvo pulled up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving."

"You can't leave. I love you."

"Edward, that doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I am getting an apartment in the city, and after I do that, I will rewrite every love song on my second album, and make it quite clear how I feel about you."

Laurent came out of the house with the last bags.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well," Edward grinned snidely at me, "you sure rebound quickly."

"Oh, yes. Because my boss' gay lover is exactly who I decided to hook up with after we split. That is so outrageously obvious: I wonder if anyone didn't see that one coming, it was right in front of us."

"Cut the sarcasm, and just come back home."

"Edward, this is not my home any longer. As of now, my home is in Seattle with James and Laurent."

"Bella, please, I'm begging you, just come back in."

"Beggars can't be choosers. Bye, Edward."

"Bella, I love you?"

"Edward, that shouldn't be a question. You should know whether or not you love me. Not like that matters, anymore."

I got into the car.

Laurent started the car, and began to pull away. Edward began to chase after us. At the end of the large driveway, he stopped, and fell to his knees, clutching at his chest.

And I didn't look back.

The ride to the house was quiet, and once we got there, I saw that James had one of those futon couches, and he had pulled it out, and put sheets and a blanket on it. When I walked in, he ran over to me, and swept me up in a hug.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"How do you…?"

"Alice called while you were on your way. He isn't worth it Bella. If he would do that to you now, who knows what he would do in the long run."

Instead of comforting me, the words made me feel even worse.

I lay down on the futon, and tried to fall asleep. But the hole in my heart was steadily getting bigger, making rest impossible.


	18. EPOV

I thought that my loverly readers should get to know what our favorite (not so much any more) Cullen was thinking.

EPOV

Bella had told me she was thirsty and went to get something to drink from the kitchen. I sat on a couch near where we had been dancing to wait. I was looking at my watch wondering why it was taking her so long, when I felt the couch depress beside me.

"Hello, Handsome."

I turned my head slightly and saw Lauren Mallory sitting beside me.

"Can I help you?"

"I think you can."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back over to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"There's something in my eye and there's better lighting over here."

I began to look at both of her eyes to find whatever she was talking about, when she suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but she had a very tight grip on me. I buried my hands in her artificial hair, trying to tug her off, but she refused to let go.

"What the hell, Cullen?"

In the shock of Bella reappearing, Lauren loosened her grip enough that I could shove her off.

"Edward, I thought you said she wouldn't see us!" What the hell is she talking about?

I just stared at her, trying to wonder what kind of drugs she was doing to make her so delusional. "I never said that!"

Bella sent me a glare to rival Rosalie's, even on a day where Rose got her hair wet. "Does that mean that you didn't care if I saw?"

"Bella! I didn't mean it like that!" I had a feeling that almost anything I say tonight would probably be misconstrued.

"Then how did you mean it?" She raised her eyebrows, and began to tap her left foot.

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think of something to say.

"Bella, this isn't what it looks like?"

"Well, Edward," she put her petite hands on her narrow hips, "it looked liked you were making out with her. Now, if that's not what it was, them tell me what it was? Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation? She was choking and your hands were otherwise busy, so your tongue had to pull the blockage out? Because I must be mistaken. Please, Edward. Tell me what actually happened, seeing as I am so mistaken. Won't you, Edward?"

"Bella, I-" I tried to get out of this, but Lauren interrupted me.

"No, Isabella, it was exactly as it looked. Your boyfriend came on to me, because I am so much _better_ than you." What the heck is she smoking?

"Bella! I swear! She came on to me!" I had to convince Bella.

"No, I didn't. You're ex-boyfriend just _finally_ realized that I am so much better."

I swear to God, I was about to pull Lauren's pants down, and prove to the world that she was a man, and I could deck her as hard as I wanted.

Bella spun on her heel and ran out of the room. I watched her pull out her phone. After a few minutes, she went outside. I tried to follow her, but Lauren put her hands on my chest.

"Now, that she's gone, where were we?" she leaned up to kiss me again.

I shoved her away, and sprinted to the door.

I saw Bella sitting on the porch steps, her mascara smeared on her face.

"Bella, you know I love you, don't be like this!" I begged.

"No, Edward. You should've thought about that before you played tonsil hockey with Malibu Barbie over there."

"Bella, I swear! I was waiting for you, and she came in and just kissed me."

"You didn't appear to be protesting. Your hands were in her hair, and it takes two people to kiss."

"Yeah, I was kissing her back." I saw her stiffen beside me. "So that she would let go sooner. I was also trying to pull her off of me. You have to believe me!"

Suddenly, my little sister was right beside me.

"No, she doesn't. And she won't, will you Bella?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

They clasped hands, and they ran to Alice's Porsche.

I walked back inside to find my jacket so that I could go home, and talk to Bella. Lauren tried to follow me to my car, but I shoved her off, and kept running. I was going double the speed limit to get there fast, and as I pulled up, Bella was standing by a white van, and Emmett and Jasper were carrying bags into the back.

What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving." She looked up from the ground, and pulled herself up taller.

"You can't leave. I love you."

"Edward, that doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I am getting an apartment in the city, and after I do that, I will rewrite every love song on my second album, and make it quite clear how I feel about you."

A man who I had not seen earlier walked out with one last bag that he put in the van before sliding closed the door.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" he had the nerve to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Well," I said to her, "you sure rebound quickly."

"Oh, yes. Because my boss' gay lover is exactly who I decided to hook up with after we split. That is so outrageously obvious: I wonder if anyone didn't see that one coming, it was right in front of us."

"Cut the sarcasm, and just come back home." I felt horrible, I should have remembered Laurent from a few weeks ago, but I hadn't.

"Edward, this is not my home any longer. As of now, my home is in Seattle with James and Laurent."

"Bella, please, I'm begging you, just come back in."

"Beggars can't be choosers. Bye, Edward."

"Bella, I love you?"

"Edward, that shouldn't be a question. You should know whether or not you love me. Not like that matters, anymore."

She got into the car.

Laurent started the car, and began to pull away. I chased after the car as it went down the driveway. I jumped over rocks and twigs, trying to catch up. I would do anything to keep her.

As soon as the car hit the asphalt, it sped off. I fell to my knees in the road, clutching at my heart.

Bella didn't once look back.


	19. I've Been Alone All Along

"James, did you ever find out which school I have to perform at?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm listening."

"Fohksnurhih."

"Care to repeat that?"

"Forks Senior High?"

"Ok."

"You're not upset?"

"No, it's all just water under the bridge now."

And it was. It had been two months since that night at Tyler's house, and I had written enough material for three new albums. I had decided that since my first album had dealt with my 'true love' that my second would tell the world that Bella/Marie was rolling solo. And my next album granted I last that long, will be songs that make people just get up and dance. I was still close friends with Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett, and had had them flown out multiple times to stay with me in my new apartment. To me, Edward was just a part of my past. An unfortunate one, but just a part of my past none the less.

After learning that I was to go back to Forks, I decided that I would look my best. Show people that I was doing well. Intimidate people like Lauren. But she could keep Edward: they deserve each other.

I slipped on my skinny jeans, polo, and Uggs, and got into my new Lamborghini to go to Forks.

30 minutes later, I was at the school (my car was fast). After changing into a bohemian esque skirt and blouse, I went to find Garrett, my DJ, and tell him which songs to play. I went to the backstage area and began to warm up. I heard Principal Meyer begin to announce me.

"Bella/Marie has agreed to come to our school and perform for us, so please, show her some of our Spartan Spirit!"

I walked onstage to the cheers of my former classmates. My first song was 'Single'.

_Ah yeah that's right _

_All you single people out there _

_This is for you _

_I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me _

_(Cos I'm happy where I am) _

_Don't depend on a guy to validate me _

_(No no) _

_I don't need to be anyone's baby _

_(Is that so hard to understand?) _

_No I don't need another half to make me whole _

_Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't _

_I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't _

_This is my current single status _

_My declaration of independence _

_There's no way I'm tradin' places _

_Right now a star's in the ascendant _

_I'm single _

_(Right now) _

_That's how I wanna be _

_I'm single _

_(Right now) _

_That's how I wanna be _

_Ah yeah Uh Huh that's right _

_Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good _

_(I like who I am) _

_I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would _

_I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should _

_(Can't romance on demand) _

_I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood _

_This is my current single status _

_My declaration of independence _

_There's no way I'm tradin' places _

_Right now a star's in the ascendant _

_Everything in it's right time everything in it's right place _

_I know I'll settle down one day _

_But 'til then I like it this way it's my way _

_Eh I like it this way _

_Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't _

_I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't _

_'Til then I'm single _

_This is my current single status _

_My declaration of independence _

_There's no way I'm tradin' places _

_Right now a star's in the ascendant…_

I gazed out into the crowd, and saw Edward visibly pale. I also saw Lauren's triumphant smirk falter. Good. And I meant every single word. If you had told me a few months ago, that Edward and I would not last, I wouldn't have believed you. But trust me, it didn't hurt me as badly as I thought it would. But, I had a feeling that after this next song, they would know, too.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off her dress? _

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God she was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch her skin._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, and better luck _

_Than any girl you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, and better luck _

_Than any girl you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster..._

Again, I let my gaze sweep out. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had gotten to be here because I told security that they were close friends of mine. They were standing in the front row of the crowded auditorium. Alice was on Jasper's shoulders, screaming for all she was worth. Emmett and Rosalie weren't an official couple yet, but we could all tell that they would be, any day now. Rosalie and Emmett were pointing at Edward and laughing. Who cares that Emmett and Alice were his siblings? They didn't. The four of them were definitely Team Bella in this whole thing. They even went to the mall and got tee-shirts made.

I had Garrett's brother, Eleazar, wheel out my piano. I cracked my knuckles, and sat down, facing the audience. I placed my fingers on the keys exactly as Jacob had taught me, and began to play the haunting melody that I had written the night I was in James' and Laurent's house after the party.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

I got up from my piano, and began to do quick, angry, ballet dance steps around the stage. The sinuous, calm dancing contrasted nicely with the loud, angry music.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._

I twirled back to my piano.

_All of me..._

I stood up, and Eleazar wheeled my white, baby grand backstage. I waited a moment, and he came back out with my electronic keyboard. I began to tap out the beat that I had composed that day, many months ago, when Edward and I were still together. I had changed a few of the lyrics, but the meaning was still the same, more or less.

_So take one word, you said_

_You put it in your bed_

_You rest your tiny head on your pillow_

_You wonder where you're going next_

_You've got your hair pushed to my chest_

_And now you're hoping_

_That someone will let you in_

_Well, I swear I'll let you in_

_You know I'll let you in_

_Oh Alice, you_

_So don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_Always, now through the thick and thin_

_Until the end_

_You better watch it_

_You know you don't cross it_

_Because, I'm always here for you_

_And I'll be here for you_

_I know, I know, I know_

_I know how it feels_

_Believe me, I've been there_

_And I know, I know, I know_

_I know what it feels like_

_Tell me, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_Oh you, darling_

_Now it's gonna get harder_

_And it's gonna burn brighter_

_And it's gonna feel tougher_

_Each and every day_

_So let me say, that I love you_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_All I've ever dreamed of to come_

_And yes you did come_

_I want you so bad, can you feel it too?_

_You know I'm so, I'm so in love with you_

_I want you, so much_

_I need you, so much_

_I need your, I need your, your touch_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And you never, ever let me in _

_(Let me in)_

_And you never, ever let me in_

_(Let me in)_

_And you never, ever let me in_

_(Let me in)_

_And you never, ever let me in_

I heard my petite friend begin to cry. But, under her tears, she was smiling. The young woman had been my rock after the party, and had helped me get over the discomfort and pain. And I owed her indefinitely for that.

I bowed, and stepped off the stage. I was walking down to the auditorium floor so I could be with my friends, when a toned arm shot out in front of me.

"Please move."

"You _bitch."_

My security stepped forward, but I waved them back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Please get out of my way."

"How could you do that to me? And my sister? Do you know how humiliated I am? Almost nobody knew what you did to me at the party, and now they are all staring at me!"

"What I did to you! I wasn't making out with another girl, I wasn't standing by while you almost got raped!"

"And then there's my sister!"

"What about your sister?"

"You humiliated her so badly, that she began to cry! She came out here from Seattle to listen to you, and you humiliate her!"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

Score. The pixie is in the house.

"Alice, are you just going to stand by and let her hurt you?"

"Edward, those were tears of joy! I was so happy that although one of the Cullens is a total shit, that she still cares for the rest of us. You need to take your plastic little girlfriend, and get the hell out of our sight."

He glared at me.

"This isn't over."

"You bet your left nut it is!"

He drew his fist back like he was going to punch me.

Emmett came out of nowhere, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and took him outside. They were only gone for a minute. Emmett walked back in, wiping his hands with a blood soaked napkin.

"Emmett!"

"What? Just because he's my brother doesn't mean that I take his shit!"

I shook my head, and started to leave. I turned the corner to head out to my car, when I saw Edward.

He had blood pouring out of his nose, and his lip was split. He looked almost as if he couldn't breath very deeply, by the very shallow, quick risings of his chest. Upon seeing me, he grabbed Lauren by her synthetic hair, and began to make out with her, keeping his eyes on me. I just shook my head, and kept walking. My hair got caught in one of my earrings with the annoyed motion, so I took them out. They were Tiffany's, but they were not my style. I dropped them onto the pavement: a plastic teenager would find them. Either that, or some raccoon would have a field day. A group of girls that had been following me picked them up.

"Bella! You dropped your earrings!"

"Keep them." I said as I ducked into my Lamborghini.

I started the car, and revved the engine. I saw the fan girl who had spoken to me faint. Her friends hurried to catch her. I pealed out of the parking lot, being sure to hit one of the many puddles. The water shot up in a wall of mud, splattering Edward and Lauren. Not a drop was on the exterior of my car, and though the tinted windows were down, not a single drop landing on my immaculate interior, either.

I rolled up the power windows, and sped towards home, where Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were undoubtedly waiting.

A/N I know that Bella seems really callous, but she is trying to mask her pain with indifference. She does care that Edward is gone, but she doesn't want to give Lauren the satisfaction. I mean, come on! If she didn't care, do you think that she would have a whole album saying that she didn't? No, she would just get over it, and try to do something that has nothing to do with love what so ever. And remember: this is an Edward/Bella fan fiction. It may not seem like it now, but it will be. Please do not give up because they are separated now, they will be together again.

Eventually.

And My Immortal is the version with the instrumental break that brings in the rest of the band towards the end, not the piano only version. BTW.


	20. Grand Plan

A/N I never thought that I would get reviews from people saying that they wanted to slap Edward. Everytime I read one, I would burst out laughing. Let's just say that was added fodder to my parents case about my ''mental condition''. Psh...like I care. And, I changed my mind: **THINK YOU GUYS CAN GIVE ME 100 REVIEWS BY MY BDAY? JANUARY FIFTH? PLEASE? **I'll update almost everyday until then: I know you guys can do it! And if there's a chapter you haven't reviewed, go back to it! I do accept annon. reviews!!

EPOV

After the party, time moved on. The time passed slowly, but it did pass. A few weeks later, I went to Laurent and James' house to try to talk to her, when they told me that she had leased out an apartment somewhere in the city. They also told me that she was in the phonebook, and that if we were meant to be together, I would be able to find her.

I looked throught the phone book, and I couldn't find her.

After that day, I gave up. If she was so stubborn that she refused to see the truth, was she worth having? Yes! How could I even think that? Bella is the kind of woman a guy finds once in a blue moon.

I decided that I needed a girlfriend. Not for recreational purposes, but so the other girls would stop throwing themselves at me. I decided to pick a girl who was popular: a popular guy, sitting alone at a table, deep in thought; a popular guy skipping lunch to just sit in a car; they would get less attention, or be overlooked more than if I were a loner.

Lauren Mallory. She had been wanting me since my first day at the school. Why not? She would do, it's not as if I like her, I like the idea of her.

Then, there was that morning. Principal Meyer came onto the intercom during homeroom, and announced:_ Forks High, we have been selected to have pop sensation Bella/Marie perform at our school next Monday. _

Then next week crept by slowly. I was scheming in my head: scheming of ways to make Bella mine again.

And then, that day came.

We were all standing in the auditorium, waiting. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had all gotten permission to leave their school in Seattle early to come watch, even though they practically lived at Bella's house. In fact, they all had their own rooms there. If only I knew where it was...

Principal Meyer walked up to the mike, and cleared her throat.

"Bella/Marie has agreed to come to our school and perform for us, so please, show her some of our Spartan Spirit!"

Bella walked onstage in turquoise and brown bohemian skirt, and a white tube top that showed a sliver of her stomach. She began to sing, but not dance. She always had thought that singers who danced for their whole songs couldn't put enough energy into the singing itself.

She sang a song about how happy she was to be single. I could feel myself pale, and I got light headed. I felt Lauren clutch my arm. Bella smirked and planted her feet equal lengths apart. I knew that she _would_ be dancing for this one.

That song was about me thinking about her when I'm lying in bed. God knows that I do.

A tall man with a pony tail wheeled out a baby grand piano, and Bella sat down at it.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

She leapt up, and began twirling and lunging across the stage, he dancing contrasting with the moody music.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._

She turned and twirled, landing back at the piano.

_All of me..._

She stood, and the same man came out and took her piano back backstage. He then brought an eclectronic keyboard. She began tapping out an even rhythem.

_So take one word, you said_

_You put it in your bed_

_You rest your tiny head on your pillow_

_You wonder where you're going next_

_You've got your hair pushed to my chest_

_And now you're hoping_

_That someone will let you in_

_Well, I swear I'll let you in_

_You know I'll let you in_

_Oh Alice, you_

_So don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_Always, now through the thick and thin_

_Until the end_

_You better watch it_

_You know you don't cross it_

_Because, I'm always here for you_

_And I'll be here for you_

_I know, I know, I know_

_I know how it feels_

_Believe me, I've been there_

_And I know, I know, I know_

_I know what it feels like_

_Tell me, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_Oh you, darling_

_Now it's gonna get harder_

_And it's gonna burn brighter_

_And it's gonna feel tougher_

_Each and every day_

_So let me say, that I love you_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_All I've ever dreamed of to come_

_And yes you did come_

_I want you so bad, can you feel it too?_

_You know I'm so, I'm so in love with you_

_I want you, so much_

_I need you, so much_

_I need your, I need your, your touch_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Alice_

_And you never, ever let me in _

_(Let me in)_

_And you never, ever let me in_

_(Let me in)_

_And you never, ever let me in_

_(Let me in)_

_And you never, ever let me in_

My sister, a row ahead, began to cry. I can't believe her! How dare she come, break up our familt by forcing them to take her side, and then make her cry!

She bowed, and stepped off the stage. I ran backstage through the side door, and shot my arm out in front of her, blocking her exit.

"Please move."

"You _bitch."_

her security stepped forward, and she waved the, back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Please get out of my way."

"How could you do that to me? And my sister? Do you know how humiliated I am? Almost nobody knew what you did to me at the party, and now they are all staring at me!"

"What I did to you! I wasn't making out with another girl, I wasn't standing by while you almost got raped!"

Raped? WHat the hell was she talking about?

"And then there's my sister!"

"What about your sister?"

"You humiliated her so badly, that she began to cry! She came out here from Seattle to listen to you, and you humiliate her!"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

Shit. Alice is here.

"Alice, are you just going to stand by and let her hurt you?"

"Edward, those were tears of joy! I was so happy that although one of the Cullens is a total shit, that she still cares for the rest of us. You need to take your plastic little girlfriend, and get the hell out of our sight."

I looked at her.

"This isn't over."

"You bet your left nut it is!"

I instincively drew my hand back like I was going to punch her.

Emmett came out of nowhere, and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and took me outside.

He delivered blow after blow into my face and chest. And I let him.

Bella walked out of the door, and looked at me.

I felt like shit. She stared at me for a moment. I grabbed Lauren and began to kiss her, keeping my eyes on Bella. She shook her head and kept walking.

She started the car, and revved the engine. She pealed out of the parking lot, being sure to hit one of the many puddles. The water shot up in a wall of mud, splattering a drop was on the exterior of her car, and though the tinted windows were down, not a single drop landing on the immaculate interior, either.

She smirked and rolled up the windows, speeding off.

So much for my grand plan.

A/N Songs used in this and last chapter:

Single-Natasha Bedingfield

Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off- Panic at the Disco

My Immortal- Evanescence

Kelsey (Alice)- Metro Station

In case anyone cares, my favorite song right now is Country Grammar by Nelly. Can you imagine a seventh grader for ''dorkestra'' dancing to this song in the hallway before school? Because if you can, you totally get my insane madness.


	21. My Immortal

A/N I spent the night at my friend Daphne's house, and when I came home, I was so happy to see eleven reviews just chillin' in my inbox. I need four more people! FOUR! Sorry... Spazz attack is _over.._. Wherever you guys are: I have a question. If it snows where you are, and it is something that happens often in winter, how much do you have right now? We have 5.5 inches of fluffy goodness.

BPOV

_I'm going down, down baby, yo' street in a Range Rover, Street Sweeper baby, cocked, ready to let it go..._

The incessant ringing of my phone combined with the light shining in through the window woke me up. I glanced at my alarm clock.

_8:37_

"James, do you know what time it is, on a _Saturday_ morning?"

_"You need to wake up!"_

"I'm awake! Now, what do you need?"

"_Call your friends Alice and Rosalie: we're going to go shoot one of your music videos today."_

"Mkay..."

"_Pick a song, and meet me there in three hours!"_

"Bye..."

I blindly threw my phone onto the nightstand. I sat up, and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

A grinning Alice was sitting on my bed being restrained by a bored looking Rosalie.

"WE GETTA MAKE MUSIC VIDEO!"

"Alice, please shut up..."

"K!"

Rosalie just shook her head.

"What song do you want to do?"

"Probably My Immortal."

A while later, I was standing on the set with a group of make up artists putting the finishing touches on me.

They had put a little bit of make up on my face, making my natural paleness stand out. I was wearing a long flowing white dress. The bodice was tighter against my body, and the skirt was rather full. They had me in a jumpsuit underneath the dress, because for part of the shoot, I would be soaking wet, to add to the mood, and without the jumpsuit I would be border line obscene. I had slight raccoon eyes, and they couldn't figure out what else they needed to add to make the look work.

"I've GOT it!"

Alice ran up to me, and roughly pinched my arm.

My eyes began to water, and threatened to spill over.

"Alice!"

She stood on tip-toe and blew in my eyes, forcing the moisture over the edges, making my makeup run.

"PERFECT!"

All of the makeup artists gasped.

"It's _perfect!"_

They had brought my piano that I had used back at FHS to use in the video: The white would contrast and stick out more than if it were a black one (NOT RACIST! I HAVE A WHITE FATHER AND BLACK MOMMA!).

I sat down at my piano, and began to tap out the melody that I would need to try to play as perfection in a few moments.

Someone sat down beside me on the bench. I turned my head to the side, and saw one of the tech guys sitting there.

"How long have you been playing?"

"A year."

"Whoa. That's amazing."

"Not really..."

"Well, I'm surprised. Usually, teen pop singers can't operate without drum machines and synthesizers."

I glanced up, and saw James looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I subtly nodded.

"Bella, we are about to start. Are you ready?"

The boy got up and left and James stood by the director.

"Ready? Go."

I began playing the haunting melody.

In my head I counted out the measures, and began to sing, making my voice sound weary and tired, but not low. It was rather high considering the mood of the music.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

James shot me a thumbs up, and smiled.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I glanced up, and everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"You just did that part of the shoot perfectly, in one take!"

Whoa. Cool!

"Bella, we will have you submerge in this water, and then we will need to redo your makeup."

I held my breath, and slipped under the slightly warmed water. The makeup people flocked around me again, and redid my makeup. This time, instead of Alice pinching me, I put eye drops in to make my eyes water.

They lead me back to the same set me had just left.

"Sing the song again, and then we need to do the third portion."

I sang the song, and when I reached the chorus, I sank to my knees, and clutched at my heart, looking up toward the ceiling.

The song finished quickly, and now it was time for the third part. For this, I would be doing the same thing, except in a soaking wet black dress, on a white background.

And, after that, they had me laying in a claw footed bathtub in my black dress, underwater, mouthing the words. It would be harder than the others, because I had to hold my breath, and the air could not be released as I was singing, or the bubbles would block the view.

It was hard, but I got it done.

"So, Bella, we will take these different parts, and put them together. In case you didn't notice, we shot this video in black and white, to make the colors of your dresses more prominent."

At that point, I was hardly listening. I just wanted to go home, and sleep.

When I got home, I was half asleep, and I kicked my shoes off, not caring where they went. I trudged through the hall, past all of my friends' bedrooms, and to mine. When I got to my room, however, and saw who was sitting on my bed, I quickly sobered up, and was suddenly wide awake.


	22. Smokin!

A/N Huh. This story almost has more reviews than the prequel. What's up with that? You guys should totally go and reviews any chapter from FILWAB that you haven't already, please. Woo! 100! Lol.

EPOV

I was laying on my bed, listening to my mother yell at me. I would occasionally tune out, and then tune back in; making what she was saying turn into random strands of garble.

Although she said this to me: "Edward, what has gotten into you? Just let me know where I have failed as your mother, or was it everything I have done. You can be so stupid sometimes! Or, as your brother puts it, you are such an Idiot! You are a disgrace to the last name Cullen, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Disgrace."

But what I heard, was: "Edward....failed....everything.....stupid.....idiot....disgrace....last.....name....Masen..."

Wait, what if Bella was using an alias? James had told me that if we were supposed to be together, I would figure it out!

I wrenched the phonebook off of the bedside table, and went to the 'M's.

Masen, Alberta

Masen, Ashley

Masen, B

Masen, Blake and Stacy

Masen, Carlie

Masen, Chad

Masen, Dan

Masen, Elma

Masen, Floyd

Masen, Harold

Masen-Swan, Isabella Marie

She had made it so painfully obvious. If I had really thought I would have figured it out sooner. I looked at the address listed on the entry, and called James.

"_Hello?"_

"9879 Silver Terrace."

"_Took you long enough. Now, when you get there, there is a key under the eave you can take and let yourself in with. Don't do anything stupid."_

The drive to Bella's house was quick, for I was thinking about what to say to her when I got there.

I parked my car on the other side of the block, and I let myself in. It was very clean, and I found her bedroom with ease. I sat down to wait.

BPOV

"Care to explain why you're here, and how you got in? You have five minutes before I call the cops for trespassing. Go."

"Bella, I know I made a mistake, but my life is horrible without you. I mean, I even let Lauren kiss me on a regular basis so I can pretend it's you! Of course, your breath has never tasted like pork rinds and jerky, but still, I-"

At that moment I used my slightly rusty powers to halt him in his tracks.

"Edward, as lovely as that mental picture is, I don't know if it's the truth. Is there any way that I know you're telling the truth?"

I let him talk now.

"Bella, I would do anything for you. If it need be, I would drive my Volvo off of a cliff for you."

"No, you wouldn't. You love that car. Alright, Edward, you can stay, but if you do anything stupid, you are dead. Capiche?"

"Yeah..."

"Now, I have to change the majority of the songs on the album. Shizz..."

Edward told me that he had something to get from his house, and that then he would be back. I waited for him for three hours, and when he didn't come back, I went to bed. Shortly after one o'clock, I heard him come in. A piece of paper was shoved under my door, and then I heard him trudge into Emmett's room.

I picked up the piece of paper, and read what he had written on it.

_Drive 3 miles north, and then look down._

It made no sense, but my curiosity got the best of me, and, ignoring the time, I drove when he told me to.

At exactly three miles away from my house, the road ended, and looked out over a cliff. I looked down. There, at the bottom, were the smoking remains of the 2005 Volvo S60 R that I had come to love.

I drove back home in awe, and opened the door to Emmett's room. I walked over to the bed where he was laying, and lifted his arm, placing myself underneath it.


	23. Epilogue

After that day, Edward and I made sure to fully figure out what was going on whenever there was a misunderstanding. The obstacles that life kept throwing at us were overcome, and we were nearly inseparable after that.

We had 3 children, the twins, Michael and McKenna. Then, two years later, Chloe. They are now 20 and 18. Michael studies medicine like his grandfather, and McKenna wants to join the Seattle Philharmonic: she can play the violin, viola, cello, and clarinet. Chloe is overseas in France, at the French Culinary Institute. Edward and I raised our children back in Forks, near Carlisle, and Esme.

After my fourth album (all of which went platinum), I stopped making music, and focused on my family. I drabbled in cinema for a bit, and wrote a bestselling books about a human and a vampire falling in love. Over time, with unuse, my powers began to fade.

Edward got a job as a pianist, and although he had the potential to go global, he decided to stay with us.

Alice married Jasper and had a daughter named Maria. Maria is 13 and is an eighth grader at her junior high. Alice became a clothing designer, and Jasper became a history teacher.

Rosalie and Emmett married right out of high school, and have four kids: Anne, Lindsay, Mason, and Brendon. Rosalie is a model, and Emmett is a football player. Their oldest daughter, Anne, just got married.

My mom and Phil adopted a son, and helped him to grow up. The child turned out to be extremely intelligent, and goes to MIT. He is 15.

But everyone didn't get a happy ending.

Lauren ended up getting arrested for beating her boyfriend with a shoe.

James and Laurent were killed in a hate crime.

Mike developed a very unhealthy 'interest' with me, and was sent to a mental hospital.

And then, there was Charlie. Charlie was shot going to investigate a robbery at Tyler's house. The person shot him 7 times in the chest, and got away. The person? Angela. She had tried to do a spell that ended wrong, and backfired. Instead of protecting her from evil, it filled her with it.

But, I know for a fact, that no matter what happens to any of us, it will be okay.

_Because time moves on._

A/N It's OVER! I know I said it would last longer, but I didn't keep Edward away for as long as I planned, so that shortened it up considerably. Now… to finish PRANKS!


End file.
